


You Could Never Drain Me

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Extrovert Sam, Getting Together, House Party, Introvert Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve is an introvert, and Sam's an extrovert. Steve tells Sam he's one of the few people he doesn't find draining to hang out with, and then they get together.





	You Could Never Drain Me

Steve finally finds Sam in one of the rooms upstairs, talking to some girl he sees all the time but can never remember the name of. He squashes the stupid jealously that roars in his gut and clears his throat, the both of them turning to look at him.

“Hey, uh, Sam? Can we get outta here? It’s starting to give me a headache.” Steve says. 

The girl glares at him harshly, but Steve ignores her, only staring at his friend. 

Sam nods at him, “Yeah, I got you. We can go. It was nice talking to you, Allison.” 

Sam slips away from her, and pats Steve on the arm as he walks out the bedroom. The girl, Allison, is still glaring at him so Steve shrugs at her with a smirk before following Sam out to the car.

Sam smiles at him, his hands in the pockets of his jacket against the cold of the night. “You lasted a good two hours, Steve. That’s impressive. You must be wiped out though, huh?” 

Steve doesn’t try to deny it. He feels so drained, he kind of just wants to hole up by himself for a few days. “Yeah, but it’s not so bad. I had fun, it was fun.” 

Sam smiles and claps him on the shoulder, “Good, man, good. Glad I didn’t drag you out for nothing.” 

They climb into Sam’s car, and Steve buckles himself into the passenger seat before looking over at his friend again. Sam taps his fingers against the steering wheel as he the engine starts up.

“Alright, Steve, I’ll take you home.” 

Steve frowns at him and Sam asks, “What?”

“I don’t wanna go home.” Steve says, confused.

“I thought you were tired. Y’know, being around people for too long is draining for you.” Sam says.

“Yeah, but you’re not one of those people — who drain me, y’know? I still wanna be with you just…” Steve laughs nervously to himself,  _ “Only _ you.”

Sam stares at him earnestly for a beat like he doesn’t get it, and then shakes his head, “Oh. Oh, cool, good then, uh...my house it is then.”

Steve sighs in relief as Sam pulls onto the street and starts to drive them home. 

“Hey, Sam, were you...going to sleep with that girl, Allison?” He asks, seemingly out of the blue. But Steve knows if he doesn’t ask it would have been on his mind all night. It’s not that he’s unused to Sam being on his mind, that’s how crushes go, but he doesn’t want Allison on his mind all night too.

Sam snorts, and makes a face, “No. That’s kind of a dick move since I brought you there.” 

“Were you guys gonna do...anything?”

Sam throws him a glance and asks, “Does it matter?” 

When Steve doesn’t respond right away Sam looks again, raising an eyebrow. 

“I might’ve planned on kissing her some, she’s nice enough, but that’s all I would’ve done.” Sam answers, and thankfully leaves it at that.

They both climb out of Sam’s car when they pull into his driveway, walking into his house and quickly taking the stairs up to his bedroom. 

They climb onto Sam’s bed, and Steve sighs, closing his eyes. Already the quiet is helping calm his brain down and he can feel his headache start to recede. 

“If I had kissed Allison would have bothered you?” Sam asks. 

Honestly Steve was a fool to think they could just drop it. He sighs and throws his forearm over his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at Sam. 

“...Yeah, yeah it would have, cause I like you. And I’ve been your best friend since forever, and Allison is so fucking common I can’t remember her name.” Steve winces and shakes his head, “Sorry, that was mean.” 

Steve’s about to further his apology but stops when a mouth is pressed to his, soft yet firm. Steve gasps, and moves his forearm, opens his eyes to see Sam’s eyelashes on his cheeks, all of his beauty so close to him.

Steve moves his arms and pulls Sam closer by his jacket, deepening the kiss as his heart soars. 

Sam pulls back too soon, but he smiles down at him, and Steve wants to flick his tongue over the gap in his teeth. 

“I’m glad I don’t drain you, Steve.” Sam whispers, and sinks down to lay on top of him, kissing his cheek and nosing along his jaw.

Steve’s breath stutters as he slides his hands under the hem of Sam’s shirt, reveling in the touch of his smooth, hot skin.

“I love being around you, Sam. You could never drain me.” He whispers, letting his eyes flutter close. 

Sam kisses him again and replies, “I guess I seduced the introvert then, huh?” 

And Steve laughs. There’s certainly no doubt of that.


End file.
